Some computing devices communicate via a network of computing resources including servers, host computing devices, storage devices, applications, and the like. A cloud computing environment provides remote services including software, data, computation, and the like, to a client computing device. Rather than performing all services locally on the client computing device or on a private server, some users may benefit from relocating computing resources to the cloud computing environment.